koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Goemon Ishikawa/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Goemon Ishikawa. Samurai Warriors *"Fire in the hole... Kaboom!" *"Come on! Come on, let's go!" *"I'll show ya what I can do!" *"Argh! Pretty tough!" *"Gotcha!" *"Hey! Not bad!" *"Hah! Like you ever had a chance against Okuni!" *"I'll catch up before long!" *"You got skill I'll give you that!" *"Good going, Okuni! You're the best!" *"I'm the best there ever was and ever will be!" *"Congratulations! You're the second best there is!" *"Okuni owns all of you! Any questions?" *"Uh oh." *"Not good. Not good!" *"Hey! Give me a hand here!" *"I'd like to see you try that with me!" *"I'd be more careful if I were you!" *"Hey, I'll help you out! Sure!" *"You're a sight for sore eyes!" *"Come on! Show me what you got!" *"I'll pummel you!" *"Well, you didn't kill me! So there!" *"Alright, I guess you've had enough!" *"Ugh...what's one thief in the grand scheme of things...?" *"Weak! Weak! You're all weak!" *"There's nothing in this world I can't steal!" *"Quite a sight. Quite a sight indeed!" Warriors Orochi *"In your face!" *"Ready, set, go!" *"Here I come!" *"Gotcha!" *"I'm the best there ever was, and ever will be!" *"Congratulations! You're the second best there is!" *"You're real good for someone I've never heard of!" *"You're hot tonight!" *"Hey, not bad!" *"You've got skill, I'll give you that!" *"Hey, gimme a hand here!" *"Oh, I'm grateful, I'm grateful!" *"Hey, uh... I'll help you out! Sure!" *"Come fight me if you're hungry for an early grave!" *"I'll do you a favor and let you off the hook!" *"Please... don't steal my life away..." *"Okuni owns all of you! Any questions?" *"Ha! Like you ever had a chance against Okuni!" *"You're a sight for sore eyes!" *"You're the greatest warrior I've ever seen!" *"Your skills are worth a treasure in gold!" *"Over here, Meng Huo! Gimme a hand!" *"You're a total psychopath, you know that?" *"You're so tough it's scary!" *"Help me out here, skull head!" *"It's about time I settled my score with you!" *"You won this round, but I'll be back!" *"Ooh... I was hoping that I would kill you..." *"You may be bigger than me, but you ain't better than me!" *"What are you, some kind of animal?" *"Augh... I've been mauled..." *"Okay, crazy guy, let's bash heads!" *"I'll get you back when you're not looking!" *"Shoulda known better'n to mess with you..." *"You ain't getting' further than this, buddy boy!" *"Tch! This guy's as tough as a rock!" *"Whoa... The whole world's spinning..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I love being me!" *"Need a hand?" *"Swing away!" *"Dance, everyone! Live life to its fullest!" *"Oh, aren't you just adorable! And yet as deadly as me!" *"How can something so cute be so deadly?" *"You just can't leave me alone, can you, gorgeous?" *"Haha! You just don't care about anyone or anything, huh?" *"Oh, that's nasty! I like it!" *"Hey, Dong Zhuo! Come over here and do some damage!" *"Watch closely, and I'll show you all how to catch a monkey." *"Next time I see you, I'm gonna rip off that tail!" *"You're no ordinary monkey, are you..." *"Wow! Where'd they find this guy?" *"Master Benkei, he's our man!" *"Benkei, Benkei! How about we split our takings?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"The master thief is here!" *"That's what I do... Settle disputes with the enemy!" *"I am the greatest thief in the land! Make way for Goemon Ishikawa!" *"Well, that's another battle outta the way!" *"Did you see that?! The Great Thief Goemon was unstoppable!" *"Here, take this! It's a gift from Lord Goemon himself!" *"Hey! When did you get so good?!" *"I could barely stand to watch such a pathetic effort." *"Those enemy peons don't stand a chance against me! I simply mowed 'em down in the last battle!" *"Lately, I can't even seem to steal a chance to go to battle... I feel like I'm being left behind, but maybe it's just in my head." *"Keep the battles coming! Anybody in their right mind would want to use the King of Thieves in a battle!" *"Eat, drink and be merry! Hey! I need more food and wine over here!" *"Gotcha!" *"I'm a star!" *"Now that was a performance worthy of an Unrivaled Warrior!!" *"That was a dance worthy of an Unrivaled Warrior, Okuni!" *"Hideyoshi, you rascal! I can't believe you defeated a thousand warriors!" *"Hearty congratulations on defeating a thousand enemies, my lady!" *"Hey, handsome! You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yeowch! I flubbed my lines!" *"You've got guts, trying to impersonate the great Goemon!" *"Great going!" *"Heh, you're good!" *"Heh, sorry about this." *"Hey, that's real nice of you!" *"All the players are assembled!" *"We honorable thieves can't kill our friends." *"Fool! You should have known better than to mess with Okuni!" *"I can feel Okuni watching me..." *"You're pretty good, monkey-face." *"Come on, you big ape, hurry up and rescue me!" *"Beautiful, my lady!" *"My lady, you are too kind." *"Way to go, Ling Tong!" *"Hey handsome! Over here!" *"This is great! I'll have to work harder than ever to catch up!" *"Heh, you're good! I know I'm a lot to live up to, but you couldn't have picked a better role model!" *"Heh, sorry about this. Even stars have their slip-ups." *"Hey, that's real nice of you! Thanks for showing up when I need help!" *"Now that all the players are assembled, this is my time to shine!" *"We honorable thieves can't kill our friends. Guess I'll just have to leave." *"Fool! You should have known better than to mess with Okuni! Now go on, get out of here!" *"I can feel Okuni watching me... Oh yeah! Master Goemon is back, baby!" *"You're pretty good, monkey-face. But I'm not going down easily!" *"Come on, you big ape, hurry up and rescue me before I cook you up and eat you!" *"Beautiful, my lady! I love to watch you dance!" *"My lady, you are too kind. I think I'm falling for you!" *"Way to go, Ling Tong! Glad to see you're more than just a pretty face." *"Hey handsome! Over here! Come on, help me already!" *"That was brilliant! There's nothing like seeing a true star in action!" *"Watch yourself out there, you hear? You, uh... you mean a lot to me!" *"You are truly an honorable thief among honorable thieves!" *"It's about time you showed up!" *"Whoa, time out, time out! I'm not supposed to battle you!" *"Glad to see you're doing well. Goodbye, and take care!" *"Even the cherry blossoms are no match for your grace and beauty, Okuni!" *"Okuni, you came to help me...? Ah, I can die a happy man." *"You know, maybe Hideyoshi's a lot better than I give him credit for." *"I see you're as nimble as ever, Hideyoshi. You'd make a great thief!" *"Wow, she's almost as beautiful as Okuni..." *"Such is the life of a great thief. You end up stealing hearts you didn't even mean to." *"Great work, Ling Tong! Next to me you're the best looking guy I know!" *"Good to see you here, good-looking. I guess birds of a feather really do flock together." *"Boom! Let the battle begin!" *"How did you do that? You think you can push me around?!" *"I'm losing my grip on victory here. I can't let my reputation be tainted!" *"Okuni, let me show you how I feel!" *"Ow... Don't be so cold, Okuni! I'll never give up, because then it will be over between us." *"You're smacking me all over the place. That's okay. As long as I get my message across!" *"Shoo! Shoo! Back to monkey land for you!" *"Look at the way you hop about. You're more like a thief than I am." *"That's enough fooling around, monkey king. Let me show you what we humans can do!" *"Wait a minute. What are we fighting for?" *"Dancing with a heavenly maiden has put me in dreamland. I'm getting smacked around, but I can't complain." *"All of a sudden, I'm at death's door? This is no good! I better wake up here!" *"So who is the better man? Let's find out in battle!" *"How can you be so tough with such a cool exterior? But if I run away now, my name will be ruined forever!" *"Stop! You're ruining my good looks. Maybe I better even the score!" *"A man of my talents is up for anything!" *"Ooh, a battle between two of the finest looking men in the land!" *"Me and a heavenly maiden? Ka-boom!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Finally, time for some action!" *"All right, let's do this in style!" *"P-Purge...? Uh, yeah, leave it to me!" *"Hey, hey, training alone wasn't a good idea! Now I've pulled even further ahead of everyone else! How far, I ask you, how far can my skills rise?" *"Heh, I really am the greatest thief in the world! All the techniques of those I trained with, well, I stole them! Stole them all!" Category:Quotes